Saleté de presse people!
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Si vous souhaitez passer un petit moment en compagnie de Draco et voir ce qu'il désire nous raconter, bienvenue! Note: ceci raconte en partie une relation homosexuelle. Mais qui est le compagnon de Draco? Mystère...


**Titre:** Saleté de presse people!

**Rating**: T

**Personnages:** Draco Malfoy et ?

**Disclaimer:** Tout est a JK Rowling seule l'histoire est de moi je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**Résumé:** Si passer un petit moment à voir ce que Draco souhaite nous raconter vous tente, bienvenue!

**Note:** A la base cette chose devait être une deathfic c'est pourquoi les premiers paragraphes font un peu dépressif. Je m'en excuse. Au final tout le monde est heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pardon à ceux pour qui l'utilisation de l'italique dérange la lecture, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens de _l_'introduire. Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, j'ai pu modifier la réalité pour certaines choses, il faut juste savoir démêler le vrai du faux :P

**Note2: **Un énorme merci à Mistycal, ma bêta sur ce texte qui m'a bien aidé et conseillé :).

ès réflexion, je décide de changer ma fin, vous aurez donc le prénom de l'amoureux en fin de texte :)

000000

Je suis un être insensible, il paraît. C'est ce que tout le monde a toujours pensé. C'est ce que j'ai toujours montré de moi. Cette unique part que j'acceptais de dévoiler aux autres. Le reste était bien enfoui, loin, très loin, là où personne ou presque n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Je n'ai sorti ces autres facettes, ma vrai personnalité en fait, qu'avec _lui _et que très récemment.

Draco Malfoy, il a des sentiments lui ? Laissez-moi rire, cet homme est aussi froid qu'une congère et d'une mesquinerie sans limite.

Au fond, tout au fond de moi, j'aurais bien voulu être cette personne froide que les autres décrivaient, pour leur échapper. C'était sans compter sur _lui_ et son entêtement exaspérant à vouloir m'arracher un sourire, même parfois en public. Pitoyable dans le fond. Et c'est malheureusement un de ces sourires qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis dans la réserve de ce magasin, comme un con à me cacher des hordes de journalistes qui m'ont chopés sur le chemin de Traverse.

La petite vendeuse boutonneuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire a prévenu son patron. D'après elle, un fou refuserait de sortir de la réserve du magasin et trente journalistes poireauteraient à l'entrée en attendant probablement une interview. Je ne suis pas fou et je le lui ai fait comprendre en lui criant dessus. Visiblement ça n'a pas fonctionné, elle s'est mise à pleurer et s'est enfui de l'arrière-boutique.

Pauvre de moi, il a en plus fallu que j'entre dans _Le paradis de la sorcière_, le magasin de lingerie le plus coté du Chemin. Je vois d'ici les gros titres de demain dans les journaux de bas étages _Hier il dévoile son homosexualité, aujourd'hui nous lui découvrons une passion pour la lingerie féminine. Connaissons-nous vraiment Draco Malfoy?_

Ha ha ha...Je suis mort de rire...

Quoi? J'ai l'air énervé? Ce n'est qu'une façade voyons. Je suis réellement mort de rire, je vis la situation la plus hilarante de ma triste vie...

Tout ça pour un sourire. Un magnifique sourire en plus. Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce sont les journaux à scandales.

Ce matin, première page du Wizard'Scoop, une photo de moi et _lui_ titrée _L'amour caché entre deux héros de la guerre_. Oh, ne me demandez pas comment cette horreur de magazine a atterri dans mes mains. _Il_ est abonné. Gay un jour, gay toujours, c'est sa répartie lorsque je lui dis que ce genre de torchons est bon pour les minettes de 17 ans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien moi qui souris niaisement sur la première page de ce magazine parce que _lui_ venait juste de me dire que j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

Et incognito, ce salopard de Colin Crivey passait par là, comme si de rien n'était, avec son appareil photo et clac, pile au bon moment il prend une magnifique photo du froid, distant et agressif Draco Malfoy.

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dis, je reviens de chez lui. Je suis allé lui remettre les idées en place à cette pitoyable erreur. Il a juste trouvé à dire qu'à la base ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait mais le couple d'à coté, inconnu au bataillon et que je me suis glissé dans la photo par le plus grand des hasard.

Et je dois vraiment croire ça? Sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire que lui, Colin Crivey le fouineur était par hasard dans la même rue moldue de Paris et dans le même café que nous, à la même heure et à la table juste en face de la nôtre et sous Polynectar en plus juste pour prendre un couple de moldus en photo?

Là encore, ha ha ha...je suis mort de rire.

Et maintenant, tout le monde sorcier est au courant et moi je suis coincé entre deux caisses de lingerie grande taille, assis sur une pile de magazines féminins et je ronge mes nerfs en changeant les prix des strings sur les étiquettes. Que voulez-vous, on se calme comme on peut.

Et dire que jusqu'à présent rien n'avait filtré sur notre relation. Les gens au courant, on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Ses deux meilleurs amis; Ma mère qui en a d'ailleurs fait une syncope, me croyant hétéro pur et dur; Abelfort Dumbledore car à priori comme pour son défunt frère on ne peut rien lui cacher et bien sur _son _ex conjoint, cocufié méchamment grâce à moi, l'homme à la tête plus grosse qu'un cognard, l'homme désigné trois fois de suite célibataire le plus convoité et éjaculateur préc...oups, ah non, ça _il _me l'a dit mais _il_ m'a aussi fait promettre de ne pas l'ébruiter. J'ai nommé, le grand, l'unique, l'horripilant Harry Potter.

Et oui, lui aussi était un des rares à être au courant. Il l'a appris d'une méchante façon qui si elle n'avait pas été due à un pur hasard aurait mérité le prix de l'action la plus Serpentard de l'année.

Vous voulez que je vous raconte?

De toute façon, changer le prix des strings ne m'amuse plus.

Comme tout les lundis _il_ m'avait donné rendez-vous chez eux car môsieur son petit ami et grand attrapeur Potter avait un entrainement de Quidditch. A l'époque, vous l'aurez compris, j'étais l'amant secret et je me satisfaisais parfaitement de cette situation car à l'époque _lui_ comme moi nous voyions uniquement pour le sexe.

En plus, me taper le mec de Potter en cachette ravivait mon pire coté de sadique Serpentard. En gros, je pouvais en jouir rien qu'en y pensant.

L'après-midi commençait bien et nous avions jusqu'à 18 heures pour nous envoyer en l'air dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Vers 16h00, entre deux rounds je décide d'aller prendre une douche et de _l_'y inviter à me rejoindre par la suite. Quoi? J'aime être propre en toutes circonstances.

Il se trouve que le bureau de môsieur Potter est la porte juste à coté de celle de la salle de bain. Et c'est aussi la seule pièce où nous ne l'avions jamais fait car habituellement, Sa Majesté la ferme à clef. Mais là, elle était ouverte et je me suis trompé de porte (ça arrive). Et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de jeter un œil à l'antre du sauveur.

Tout comme je l'imaginais. Un amas de niaiseries allant des photos du petit couple qui paraissait très _amoureux,_ aux médailles en tout genre en passant par des fanions de Quidditch multicolores ou encore des photos souvenirs de Poudlard ou de l'Ordre. Et je n'ai absolument pas été surpris de voir une reproduction en marbre grandeur nature de Sieur Potter placée juste en face de son bureau. Et le tout évidemment bien emballé dans une tapisserie rouge et or du plus mauvais goût. Heureusement que c'est _lui_ qui s'est occupé de décorer le reste de la maison car sinon, croyez moi bien que je n'y aurais pas mis les pieds vu les goûts douteux de Potter.

Bref, outre le fait que tout ceci aurait pu me rendre malade, j'ai été plutôt étonné de ressentir une excitation malsaine en ce lieu de pèlerinage pour cocu. Car oui, j'étais bel et bien dans le sanctuaire du plus beau cocu que le monde sorcier ait porté. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire remarquer à son homologue en marbre.

Avez-vous déjà vu?... Un sauveur du monde sorcier, performant au lit et follement aimé par son conjoint?...Moi, non.

Une fois assis nu dans le fauteuil du Maître, j'ai appelé mon sextoy personnel qui devait encore être dans la chambre à se remettre de ses émotions et après 15 minutes à parlementer il a enfin consenti à se laisser prendre dans le bureau de son petit-ami.

Sur le bureau plus précisément.

Et pas qu'une fois en plus. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il a aimé, et moi aussi. Sans doute quelques unes de nos meilleures fois.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que mon amant prenait avec un soin particulier une certaine partie de mon anatomie pour une glace extrêmement savoureuse, un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua que l'heure avait été dépassée. Je commanda donc à mon amant de terminer rapidement ce qu'il fit avec la plus grande dévotion et nous nous empressâmes de nous rhabiller.

Trop tard malheureusement car au bout du couloir, Môsieur cocu était recroquevillé, des larmes pleins les yeux et les poings serrés. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard et c'est dommage car il aurait vu mon petit sourire satisfait et je crois que ça aurait alimenté mes fantasmes pendant de nombreuses années, voir toute cette haine d'homme trompé dans ces yeux verts.

Bref, je suis parti comme si de rien n'était en embrassant une dernière fois mon amant du lundi qui lui, était extrêmement gêné.

Je l'ai revu trois heures plus tard, l'autre l'avait mis dehors. _Il _m'a juste dit que Potter était rentré vers 17 heures pour lui faire une surprise de taille, une petite soirée en amoureux pour fêter les trois ans du couple. Potter a donc entendu tout nos ébats dans son bureau, tout les mots salaces que je _lui _ai susurré et toutes _ses_ suppliques pour que j'aille plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément.

Comme c'était jouissif à cet instant de savoir que Pote Potter nous avait entendus, et ça l'est encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

_Il_ a donc débarqué chez moi après le drame et depuis ce jour on ne s'est plus quittés et je peux même dire qu'on est amoureux comme les plus sentimentaux des Poufsouffle.

Ça peut paraître cruel pour Potter et vous me prenez sans doute pour la pire des ordures mais ce mec n'est qu'une enflure, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et puis il n'a pas mis bien longtemps à s'en remettre, six mois plus tard il avait déjà une grossesse sur les bras et une Weasley à entretenir. Comme quoi, un accident est si vite arrivé... surtout pour lui à priori (qui a parlé de mauvais jeu de mots?).

Et ça fait donc un an et demi qu'_il _aemménagé chez moi et un an et demi que nous prenons toutes les mesures possibles pour que cette relation reste secrète. C'était sans compter sur Colin fouineur Crivey. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à vivre avec cette étiquette _happy homo_ collée sur le front.

Personnellement j'aurais préféré éviter, surtout dans mon métier.

Je suis officiellement depuis deux ans Psychomage Consultant pour les prisons du ministère, au nombre de six en tout. Et je peux vous dire que du travail il y en a. Traiter les pédophiles, tueurs en série et autres mangeurs d'âmes ce n'est pas simple tous les jours. J'ai pu éviter jusque là que les détenus me fassent du rentre-dedans, maintenant ça va être invivable.

Qui l'eût cru? Draco Malfoy psychomage.

Là encore, j'ai trouvé ma vocation grâce à _lui. Il_ m'a été d'une grande aide pendant mes études et pourtant, à l'époque on ne couchait même pas ensemble et jamais je ne me serais imaginé aider les gens, mais d'une discussion un soir il m'a prouvé le contraire en vantant mes qualités d'écoute et d'analyse que je n'imaginais pas posséder.

_Il _m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses aussi, m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin et je lui rendais la pareille, l'écoutant quand il avait des problèmes dans son couple ou l'aidant dans ses études. Il m'a aussi fait découvrir le monde moldu. Finalement ils ne sont pas si insignifiants ces petits êtres.

Bon, je parle, je parle mais en attendant j'ai très mal aux fesses, cette pile de magazine n'est pas le moins du monde confortable.

Et comme je ne sais plus trop quoi dire là, je vais tenter une sortie discrète par l'entrée du magasin avec un peu de chance si je me désillusionne personne ne me verra.

000000

Et merde, raté!

Et donc de retour dans la réserve. J'ai atteint la première étale de collants volants mais plusieurs journalistes ont dû voir la porte de la remise s'ouvrir et les connards ont aussitôt jeté un contre-sort sur mon désillusionnage. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait Auror, j'aurais été pitoyable en filature.

Pour preuve, je suis certain que demain aussi il y aura de jolies photos de moi, en pleine bataille avec Dick Channey le journaliste de Gay Wizard, au milieu des étalages de collants.

Ce mec est un sex symbol mais c'est aussi une enflure. C'est lui qui, il y a quelques années, a balancé un article très détaillé sur les prouesses sexuelles de Myron Wagtail, le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters.

Ce pauvre Myron serait d'après Channey un fétichiste des ongles et ne supporterait de faire l'amour qu'avec au moins un doigt de son partenaire dans la bouche, occupé à lui léchouiller l'ongle pendant l'acte. Je vous passe les détails les plus sordides de l'article car nous ne sommes pas là pour dévoiler aux moldus les extravagances sorcières en matière de sexe mais notons tout de même qu'on ne ressort, d'après Channey, jamais totalement indemne d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec le leader des Bizzar'.

Je crois avoir lu suite à cet article sulfureux que la côte de popularité du groupe a réellement augmenté à cette période. Il paraîtrait même qu'ils ont tentés de s'exporter dans le monde moldu en filmant un clip musical de « Do the Hippogriff », tourné à Poudlard à ce qui se raconte. Si ça s'est fait à l'époque où j'y étais je n'ai pas été mis au courant. Dommage, j'aurais pu tenter l'expérience Myron Wagtail, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu je pense et ma libido était avide de découvertes à cette époque.

C'est malin, me voilà avec une légère érection maintenant. Si _il_ savait que je m'imagine au lit avec Myron Wagtail _il_ m'en ferais baver.

Évidemment, il faut que ce soit à ce moment là que le patron du magasin se pointe dans la réserve. Je crois que je peux dire merci à l'inventeur des robes amples, si cet homme avait eu une mornille à chaque remerciement de sorciers surpris en situation gênante, ce chanceux homme serait milliardaire, sans aucun doute.

Mr le directeur du magasin m'ayant reconnu, il se prosterne en excuses et m'informe qu'une brigade d'Aurors a déjà été prévenue pour chasser les journalistes.

'Manquait plus qu'eux tiens.

-Non monsieur, je ne souhaite pas de thé, non pas non plus aller aux toilettes, non votre vendeuse ne m'a pas importuné et non je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleure...Ah, d'accord, pardonnez ma méprise madame, la lumière est très faible.

Et l'épilation est inconnue de cette dame visiblement mais ça je ne lui dis pas.

Je vais attendre dans votre remise si vous le permettez, je ne souhaite pas être photographié par les journalistes dehors. Oui, je préfère rester seul.

Oh, c'est vrai? Et comment s'appelle votre fils qui est en prison? Carl Branson...oui en effet c'est bien moi qui le suis en thérapie. Non, je ne peux rien vous dévoiler. Non, je doute qu'il sorte un jour d'Azkaban, il a été emprisonné pour 130 ans. Non, je vous assure qu'il est bien coupable de ces meurtres à l'école primaire.

Oui, je sais c'est très triste qu'il ne puisse pas passer les fêtes de Noël avec vous.

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous laisser travailler, je suis certain que des clientes ont besoin de vos précieux conseils. Oui, c'est cela je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Vieille folle, tu devrais prier Merlin pour que ton taré de fils crève tout de suite. Vu ce qu'il me raconte en séances sur ses fantasmes incestueux, tu es bien plus en sécurité loin de lui. Et dire que c'est cette femme que Branson décrit comme la plus belle créature humaine. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, je l'aurais plus reléguée dans la catégorie « chose non identifiable». Ne dites pas que je suis un monstre, vous ne l'avez pas vue cette femme.

000000

Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les magasins du Chemin de Traverse sont tous équipés d'un filtre anti-transplanage? Sans cette paranoïa je serais bien au chaud au fond de mon chéri à l'heure qu'il est, me changeant les idées suite à cet article extrêmement gênant. C'est sûr que ma réputation va en prendre un coup avec cette photo. Même moi je ne savais pas que je pouvais sourire comme ça. En plus la légende en dessous stipule que cette photo a été retouchée façon moldue pour saisir l'instant.

En gros, ce connard de Crivey m'a figé à vie avec ce sourire rayonnant. Rha, ça m'énerve!

Mais au fait, je ne vous ai pas dis qui _il_ est. Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie de le savoir si vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné, j'ai tort?

Et bien vous pouvez fourrer votre réponse là où je pense bande de moldus dégénérés. Toute la population sorcière est déjà au courant que lui et moi sommes en couple, je ne vais pas en plus en rajouter une couche en l'avouant au premier moldu qui passe! Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

Au pire, si vous êtes vraiment curieux vous pouvez toujours commander le Wizard'Scoop d'aujourd'hui, c'est 19 mornilles frais de hibou inclus.

Mais ne venez pas ensuite nous déranger avec vos questions! Nous souhaitons garder notre jardin secret...secret!

Par contre, étant donné que nous sommes coincés ensemble entre les cartons de gaines et de slips grande taille et que, vu la rapidité de la brigade d'Auror on en a pour un bon moment, j'ai largement le temps de vous raconter toutes mes relations passées. Ça vous tente?

... Eh bien, quel enthousiasme!

Croyez le ou non, j'ai perdu mon pucelage à 14 ans. Je sais, c'est horriblement tard pour un jeune homme de sang-pur, mon père était plutôt laxiste sur ce sujet il m'a laissé carte blanche un bon moment.

Ma première expérience sexuelle a donc eu lieu à Poudlard et tenez-vous bien c'était dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. C'est le comble car les Poufsouffle sont censés être asexués. Je crois que la plupart le sont mais sachez-le, Cédric Diggory, lui ne l'était pas.

A la base, je me rendais dans les appartements des Poufsouffle pour vendre au noir à Diggory un livre de la bibliothèque de mon père.

Cédric en avait apparemment besoin pour une de ses épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette salle commune était le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de trafic, qui penserait chercher des receleurs chez les gentils Poufsouffle?

Il m'avait donc donné rendez-vous à minuit passé et étant des adolescents en chaleur et seuls dans une salle vide, de fil en aiguille, il est devenu mon fil et moi son aiguille.

Cette expérience restera gravée dans ma mémoire comme étant l'une des plus étranges de ma vie. Tout d'abord, il a absolument voulu de faire ça à quatre pattes et c'était non négociable.

Ensuite, il m'a mordu au cou tout en poussant des grognements rauques et aujourd'hui encore j'en garde une trace assez profonde en dessous de mon oreille droite. Puis il a tenu à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement et pour finir nous avons été découverts par le professeur Chourave qui faisait sa ronde nocturne.

En y réfléchissant, je pense que Diggory n'était pas dans son état normal mais je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ses poches avant de le déshabiller, je ne saurais donc jamais s'il y cachait une quelconque drogue.

Le pauvre est mort trois mois plus tard. Ça m'a vraiment attristé mais étant un Serpentard, j'ai fait comme si je m'en moquais.

Ma deuxième relation a eu lieu lors des vacances d'été entre ma quatrième et ma cinquième année à Poudlard. C'était avec Daphné Greengrass qui était venue passer les vacances à la maison, son père étant accaparé par son travail, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants et ils ont donc séjourné à la maison tout l'été.

Un des meilleurs étés de ma vie.

Daphné et moi sommes restés ensemble jusqu'au milieu de notre sixième année soit un an et demi. C'est long pour des adolescents mais nous étions vraiment bien ensembles. Malheureusement elle était destinée à un autre que moi et du jour au lendemain son père l'a transférée à Durmstrang aux cotés de son futur mari. Encore aujourd'hui nous sommes en contact et je suis heureux de savoir que son mari la traite bien et qu'elle est heureuse avec sa famille. Elle s'appelle maintenant Daphné Kounos et vit en Grèce avec son compagnon ministre et leurs deux enfants.

Ah Daphné...elle m'en aura appris des choses! Niveau sexuel j'entends.

En raison du départ de Daphné et de ce que m'avais demandé le Maitre ma sixième année n'a pas été simple pour moi mais tout s'est heureusement arrangé par la suite.

En septième j'ai enchainé les aventures et les conquêtes d'un soir. J'ai même couché avec Charlie Weasley et j'ai été très étonné de le voir plutôt bien loti. Lui étant plus petit, trapu et moins costaud que ses frères je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais j'ai été agréablement surpris par le résultat final.

Forcément je n'ai pas été en reste durant mes études, j'ai eu plusieurs relations et inversement(huhu). Je suis resté quelques mois avec un américain nommé Jake mais sa passion pour le Quidditch Américain(sport dont personne ici ne comprends les règles) aura eu raison de notre couple.

En effet, il s'est pris un cognard en pleine tête alors qu'il supportait son équipe fétiche. Il s'est remis en question à la suite de cette tragédie et a décidé de partir faire un tour du monde en balai. Aux dernières nouvelles il se trouvait dans des îles nommées Kerguelen, perdues je ne sais où dans l'Océan Indien. Mais bon, ça fait une éternité qu'il ne m'a pas envoyé de hibou. Qui sait, il s'est peut-être fait manger par une population de Pygmées moldus.

Après Jake j'ai encore eu quelques amants(je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup) puis _il_ est arrivé. Au début _il_ était seulement celui du lundi mais suite aux événements relatés plus haut il est devenu ma relation la plus intense et je suis sûre qu'il sera le dernier, jamais je ne pourrais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il est ma moitié et je crois bien que de son coté les sentiments sont identiques. Et là encore je vire Poufsouffle. C'est beau l'amour, non?

A vous je peux avouer ce genre de choses, je sais que vous n'avez personne à qui le répéter mais jamais en public je ne confierais mes sentiments. Je tiens à rester le froid et distant Draco Malfoy et j'y arrivais plutôt bien mais mon magnifique sourire _Be Homo, be Happy _aura le dessus sur cette réputation pendant un certain temps mais j'espère que ça ne durera pas.

Je ne tiens pas à ce que les petits enfants viennent me demander des autographes ou les petites vieilles de les aider à traverser le Chemin de Traverse. Ça, c'est Potter qui s'en occupe, pas moi!

000000

Vraiment, je vous souhaite un jour de trouver l'âme sœur. Le mien est juste p-a-r-f-a-i-t!(Ndb1)

Toutes ses qualités sont honorables et ses petits défauts adorables.

J'aime son obsession à s'épiler le torse alors que on ne voit pas la différence avant/après tellement il est peu poilu.

J'aime sa façon de se ronger les ongles à longueur de temps.

J'aime son petit accent qui, quand il crie de plaisir devient incroyablement érotique.

J'aime le petit ventre qu'il a pris depuis qu'il a arrêté le sport.

J'aime quand il balance ses chaussettes n'importe où dans la chambre tout ça parce qu'il sait que je n'aime pas et donc que notre petite dispute va forcément se terminer par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

J'aime la coupe de cheveux désordonnée qu'il arbore depuis quelques mois et qui avec ses lunettes lui donne un air d'étudiant, le faisant paraître plus jeune que moi. J'aime quand il s'enferme dans la chambre d'ami pour lire les magazines people que je n'ai pas réussi à jeter.

J'aime sa manie d'écouter la musique à fond et de chanter horriblement faux quand il prend sa douche.

J'aime aussi qu'il soit un peu nymphomane et très souvent demandeur, je crois que je suis pire.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez lui que toutes les énumérer serait bien trop long mais je crois que vous avez compris que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Il m'a vraiment changé en bien, au point que je n'ai plus honte de mon coté Poufsouffle(en privé du moins, en public je reste toujours ce Serpentard froid...Même si de temps en temps un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres).

En gros, maintenant c'est _lui _et c'est tout.

000000

Bon, j'entends pas mal de bruit à l'extérieur, avec un peu de chance les Aurors sont arrivés.

Bingo, la brigade des crétins est dans le magasin. Et devinez qui est la tête de cette unité d'attardés? Oui, oui, c'est bien Sieur Potter en personne.

Ce péteux a déclaré arrêter le Quidditch professionnel pour reprendre une activité plus digne d'un père de famille. C'est certain qu'entre être souvent absent pour cause de rencontres sportives et risquer sa vie tous les jours pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, le choix est vite fait.

Moi ce choix je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de renter chez bobonne tous les soirs? A ce qu'il paraît, la Weasley ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau en plus.

J'en viendrai presque à le plaindre. Mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Il a peut-être peur d'être trompé de nouveau? Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, je ne suis plus intéressé et personne d'autre que toi ne voudra de ta poule pondeuse orange.

-D'accord madame, merci de m'avoir autorisé à rester dans votre réserve en attendant que les Aurors se chargent de la situation.

Non, c'est gentil de votre part mais une réduction à l'année sur votre gamme de gaines amincissantes ne m'intéresse pas.

Non, ma mère non plus n'en a pas besoin, c'est une femme relativement mince.

Si vous le permettez, je vais maintenant m'en aller, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison.

Merci pour vos vœux de bonheur madame mais nous n'allons pas nous marier vous savez.

Oui, je sais c'est une magnifique photo.

Non, je ne vous la signerai pas.

Oui, c'est fort dommage.

Oui, je suis sûr que je ne vous signerais pas de photo.

Enfin sorti de cette arrière-boutique miteuse. A moi la liberté! Je vais aller retrouver mon homme à la maison et oublier toute cette histoire.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui maintenant ?

-On ne peut pas faire ça plus tard Potter?

Eh, t'énerve pas, je vais y répondre à tes questions si c'est si important pour tes supérieurs (connard!).

Je revenais de la rue de la Vélane lorsque j'ai été attaqué par ces journalistes.

Oui, c'est la rue où habite Colin Crivey.

Non, je ne savais pas qu'il avait été attaqué en sortant les poubelles.

En effet c'est étrange qu'il ait été attaqué et qu'il soit à Sainte Mangouste.

Bon, si tu insinues que c'est moi qui lui ai pété le nez Potter je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis allé au Magic Sex Shop pour acheter quelques produits, c'est dans la même rue.

Pourquoi tu veux voir ce que j'ai dans mon sac?

Pff, si c'est pour l'enquête est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon?

Et ne t'avise pas de me voler mes produits, je les ai payé et je compte bien les utiliser!

Non je n'ai pas une vie sexuelle étrange, c'est toi qui as une vie sexuelle plate.

En effet, il n'y a rien d'écrit sur ce flacon mais non, ce n'est pas du poison.

Si tu tiens absolument à l'ouvrir, vas-y mais évite d'en renverser partout crétin.

Excusez mon insulte môsieur l'Auror en chef(connard!).

Arrête de sourire niaisement, on va croire que tu me fais des avances.

Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est du Poppers que tu tiens dans la main.

Tu fais quand même un bien piètre Auror, ça aurait vraiment pu être du poison.

Bon, on peut la continuer cette déposition ou tu veux tester tout le contenu de mon sac?

Oui, j'ai couru pour leur échapper et je me suis réfugié ici.

Non, ils ne m'ont pas blessé.

Évidemment qu'ils sont là à cause de l'article du Wizard'Scoop! Tu penses quoi? Qu'ils veulent un résumé détaillé des traitements en cours de mes patients?

Je sais que j'ai l'air niais sur cette photo, merci de me le rappeler.

Il venait de me dire qu'il avait bien fait de te quitter parce que je suis un coup d'enfer comparé à toi.

Évite de me frapper s'il te plait, ça ferai tache dans ton dossier d'Auror de défigurer la victime. Et puis si tu as du mal avec la vérité songe à ne pas me poser des questions qui peuvent être embarrassantes pour toi.

Merci de revenir aux questions de bases.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette réserve.

Vers où j'allais avant d'atterrir dans ce magasin?

Je te préviens tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse.

Bon et bien si tu es obligé de l'entendre à cause de l'enquête: J'allais rejoindre mon petit ami, on s'est prévu une journée à deux et il doit nous attendre, moi et mon sac, avec impatience.

Non, nous ne sommes pas des pervers.

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai perverti.

Si vous n'avez jamais eu une vie sexuelle palpitante c'est parce que tu étais bien trop rapide pour lui.

Quoi? Mais non, mon sourire n'est pas satisfait, tu te fais des idées.

Oui il me l'a dit.

Tant mieux si tu te fais traiter, que veux tu que je te dises? Je ne vais pas non plus te féliciter en t'offrant une jolie médaille.

000000

Cette fois c'est la bonne, je suis sorti du magasin et il n'y a aucun journaliste à l'horizon. Potter a tout de même désigné deux de ses Aurors pour m'escorter jusque chez moi. J'ai comme l'impression étrange que tout le monde me regarde. Ce n'est pas une impression malheureusement... tous les sorciers lisent-ils vraiment la presse à scandale?

-Draco?

Tiens, c'est étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Chemin de Traverse bébé? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose? Tu vas bien j'espère?

-Et toi, tu vas bien? Le bureau des Aurors a envoyé un hibou à la maison pour me prévenir qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose.

-Rassure toi, ce n'est rien. Juste un contre coup de l'article de ce matin dans cette saleté de presse people. Je n'ai pas été blessé.

-Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment eu peur, j'ai crû que tu avais eu de gros problèmes. Je n'aurais pas supporté te perdre. Je t'aime tu sais.

Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais que nous sommes enlacés au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, que tout le monde s'est arrêté pour nous regarder, je sais que des photographes sont probablement planqués sur les toits et nous mitraillent mais ce que je sais avant tout c'est qu'à ce moment là je souris et je crois que c'est le plus beau sourire...parce que même si tout le monde le voit, au final ce sourire est juste pour _Seamus_.

FIN

000000

(Ndb1: Le mien aussi =D Désolée c'était trop tentant XD)

Merci d'avoir lu!Vos avis et suggestions sur ce texte m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à me les donner.


End file.
